Bishop Graham
''-"I don't hunt people. Contracts aren't people."'' Appearance Bishop wears a chain mail shirt, reinforced with leather padding around the chest and shoulders, a belt around his waist that holds his daggers, nets, and bola. He has a large kerchief he wears around his neck and nose, covering what his helmet does not. He has a light metal helmet that covers the rest of his head and eyes. He wears leather pants, boots, and gloves. He stands around 5'11" and weighs around 230 pounds. His face is much more rounded than one would expect, and while on the job, he does his best to keep it covered at all times. Bishop has dark black hair that he keeps cut very short, and has a small amount of facial hair on his chin. He has a tattoo of a dagger on his left arm, a symbol of the mercenary group he was a part of in his past. He also wears a signet ring on his right hand, which he keeps as a reminder of his life as a guard. Back Story Bishop grew up in a town called Grotto. Before it was the seat of power to a major military faction, it was a seedy, disgusting, pig-pen of a hamlet that ran only on gambling and crime. This is the environment that Bishop called his home for the first part of his life. He saw the worst kind of people during his time in Grotto: rapists, slavers, murderers, thugs. He hated them all, and he wanted to see justice thrust upon them. This is what caused him to go into law enforcement, signing up as a guard. The time that Bishop spent dishing out law and order was the only time in Grotto's pre-Bane history where people were afraid to commit crime out in the open. He acquired a reputation in the area, people calling him "hound," "mutt," and "dog." He accepted that title, even calling himself the "Dog of Grotto." Unforunately, no matter how many criminals he locked away, he could not fix the hearts of men. Grotto was deeply corrupt, this Bishop knew. He had done his best to remedy this, but to no avail. He caught wind that his brother guardsmen planned to arrest him on bogus charges, and sentence him to prison in Bamor. Packing up in the dead of night, he escaped Grotto, never to return. Bishop was unable to find a normal life, even when he moved into the territories of the Kingdom of Aaron, and he found his way into the Company of Daggers, a mercenary group. Though he did well enough, he still did not feel the joy he felt back during his guard days, bringing bad people to justice. That is, until he accepted his first bounty hunting contract. It was nothing crazy, just to apprehend a bandit leader and bring him back to the city, but it was an amazing thrill that Bishop loved. He took more and more contracts, and he became a notable figure because of this, developing a code to live by in order to become a good bounty hunter. Things were going very well for Bishop until he was contacted by someone who put a bounty on a member of the Company. When he read the details, he realized that it was completely justified, and they had committed some serious crimes. So, in the name of justice, Bishop broke one of the major rules of the Company: do not harm your brothers. After he apprehended his bounty, he was expelled and made an enemy of the Company, but he found a successful career. His best friend became a wolf that he raised and trained to assist in taking bounties. He named him John, after a very famous bounty hunter whom Bishop admired. Involvement During the events of the Stealth QS, Bishop and his companions helped remove corruption in a town. Also, close to the end, Bishop acquired a mighty black steed, which he named Elori. Personality Bishop is professional above all else. He does not joke around while on the job, and he usually does not joke around at all. Serious and stoic are accurate words used to describe Bishop. Beliefs Bishop developed a code that he follows while on the job, and this code helped shape him into the professional that he is. # On the job, do not drink. # On the job, do not bed. # On the job, do not waver. # On the job, the only law is the law of the employer. # People do not have bounties. # Capture by design, kill by necessity. # Capture or kill, never both. Fighting Style He prefers to use weapons designed to capture, not kill. Nets, the bolas, and whips are all used with skill. When things go south, he has his trusty flail, but even still he prefers to incapacitate. His trusted friend John assists Bishop when needed, biting the legs of a mark and making it more difficult to escape. Relationships With Other Characters * Wilward - During the Stealth QS, Wilward proved to be a good companion. He helped Bishop complete a job, which was all he needed to do. The two did not interact that much outside of the job, but from what he saw, Bishop could conclude that Wilward was a good man. * Playerius Namethan - Like Wilward, Yeri helped Bishop complete a contract and get paid. So, Bishop does not have any ill feelings towards the ranger. Yeri also worked well with Bishop as they did a very professional silent double take-down of some corrupt guards that were standing near a well. Trivia * Bishop was originally made to be a Rogue-ish thug. * In the end, he was created with a certain ''Star Wars ''character serving as inspiration. Appears In * Stealth QS Category:Player Characters Category:Jared